A jamais tien
by JessSwann2
Summary: Pré Films : Davy Jones est amoureux…. Cela fait un mois qu'il est capitaine du Hollandais Volant et il se laisse aller à rêver…Ecrit pour la communauté LJ 30 Interdits: Thème 17 Longue Distance


**Disclaimer: **** Les persos sont à Disney ….. mais bon je m'en sers beaucoup mdrrr**

_**Bonjour à tous ! Voici un nouveau petit OS , cette fois j'ai choisi Jones & Caly, j'espère que l'histoire vous plaira, bonne lecture et … Reviews ?**_

_**Attention contenu sexuel déconseillé aux mineurs**_

**A jamais tien**

Cela faisait maintenant un mois qu'il avait levé l'ancre et prit le commandement du Hollandais Volant. Un mois qu'il n'avait pas vu sa promise, celle pour qui il avait consenti à offrir son existence.

Calypso.

Davy Jones passa une main évasive sur son visage, ses doigts piqués par sa barbe naissante, il sourit avant de s'emparer de son rasoir. Calypso détestait sa barbe, alors pour lui plaire il l'avait rasée. Il continuerait à le faire jusqu'à ce qu'il la retrouve enfin. Jones se tourna vers le miroir et observa son reflet. Ce dernier lui renvoyait l'image d'un homme encore jeune, aux yeux pâles. Un héritage de sa mère. Le cœur de Davy se serra à la pensée de sa famille. Il ne les reverrait jamais. Comment aurait-il pu les revoir alors qu'il était désormais voué à arpenter les mers de l'autre monde ? Pourtant, il ne regrettait rien. Son exil était le prix à payer pour une éternité d'amour. Une éternité avec Calypso. Aucun sacrifice n'était trop grand pour être avec ELLE.

Une fois rasé de frais, Davy Jones se retourna à son bureau et s'installa devant la feuille vierge qui l'attendait comme c'était le cas chaque nuit depuis un mois qu'il était à bord. L'homme avança la main vers une boite à musique en forme de cœur et l'ouvrit. Alors que la musique égrenait ses premières notes, Davy ferma les yeux. Il était à nouveau avec elle.

()()

_Un gémissement échappa à Calypso et elle se redressa, une goutte de sueur sur le front. Sous elle, Davy sourit. Il n'avait jamais connu de femme aussi belle que celle-ci, jamais connu de femme plus ardente… plus changeante… Le visage de Calypso se transforma et elle lui sourit, joueuse._

_« Quelle apparence préfères tu Davy Jones ? » _

_Eperdu d'amour, Davy noua ses doigts aux siens._

_« La vraie… Tu n'as pas besoin d'artifices pour me plaire »_

_Le visage de Calypso reprit sa véritable forme et elle le récompensa d'un baiser avant de se lover contre lui. Alors elle commença à fredonner un air triste. Surpris, Davy la serra contre lui._

_« Quelle est cette musique ? Je ne l'ai jamais entendue » _

_Calypso leva ses yeux sombres sur lui._

_« C'est la Complainte de Calypso… »_

_La jalousie serra le cœur de Jones et il s'efforça de répondre d'un ton léger_

_« C'est un homme qui l'a écrite pour toi ? »_

_Le regard de Calypso se fit lointain et le cœur de Jones se serra un peu plus._

_« Il s'appelait Ulysse… Il m'aimait, je l'aimais, mais nous avons été séparés par un dieu cruel » murmura t'elle d'un ton farouche._

_Davy baissa le visage pour dissimuler sa jalousie et Calypso lui prit le menton entre les mains._

_« Ulysse est mort et mon cœur bat pour toi Davy Jones….lui assura t'elle_

_- Alors pourquoi fredonner la chanson d'un autre lorsque tu es dans mes bras ? » ne put s'empêcher de répondre Davy._

_Le regard de Calypso se voila à nouveau et il la sentit se raidir dans ses bras._

_« Ce n'est pas la chanson d'Ulysse, c'est la Complainte de Calypso, condamnée à aimer et à perdre l'objet de son amour, siècle après siècle » expliqua t'elle d'un ton douloureux._

_Emu par les larmes qu'il voyait dans ses yeux, Davy la serra contre lui._

_« Tu ne me perdras jamais… »_

_Calypso s'arracha à son étreinte, le regard flambant de rage._

_« Comment peux-tu promettre une telle chose Davy Jones ? Seras tu à mes côtés dans dix ans ? Dans vingt ans ? Dans un siècle ? » _

_Davy blêmit. Dans sa hâte à rassurer son amante il avait oublié l'essentiel… Calypso était divine, immortelle alors qu'il n'était qu'un simple humain. La voix enrouée par l'émotion, il la serra contre lui._

_« Mon cœur t'appartiendra toujours Calypso… S'il y avait le moindre moyen pour… »_

_La femme lui coupa la parole, une expression ardente au fond des yeux._

_« S'il y avait un moyen ...Le ferais tu Davy Jones ? _

_- Bien sûr, répondit-il sans la moindre hésitation_

_- Même s'il y avait un prix à payer ? » Lui demanda Calypso d'une voix aux accents farouches._

_Emu par sa fragilité, Jones prit son visage entre ses mains._

_« Aucun prix ne me paraitrait trop lourd à payer s'il me permet de rester avec toi »_

_Calypso frissonna de plaisir._

_« Alors il existe un moyen… »_

_C'était ainsi que Jones avait accepté de renoncer à la vie qu'il connaissait, à sa famille, à ses amis… Il était devenu le Guide des Ames. Dix ans d'exil contre la promesse d'une éternité avec son amante. Finalement c'était peu cher payé… _

_Calypso avait tout organisé. Il avait envoyé des lettres d'adieu à sa famille et aux autres. Puis le jour de son départ, ils avaient fait l'amour sur une plage. Encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que le soleil se couche. Là, Calypso lui avait remis sa boite à musique._

_« En forme de cœur, pour que tu n'oublies jamais que le tien m'appartient » avait-elle dit._

_Jones avait reçu le présent avec émotion et Calypso lui avait montré son propre médaillon. La même boite à musique. Le même cœur. Puis il était parti._

()()

Emu par le souvenir, Jones écrasa une larme et une seconde retomba sur le papier qu'il avait préparé. Alors, Jones plongea sa plume dans l'encrier et commença sa lettre à son amante.

**_Mon aimée,_**

**_Cela fait un mois que nous sommes séparés mais la distance ne change rien à mes sentiments pour toi. Je rêve de toi ma Calypso. Chaque soir, lorsque je m'endors c'est ton visage qui m'apparait. Tu me manques tellement Calypso._**

**_Je rêve de ta peau, je rêve de ton corps. Je me caresse en pensant à nos étreintes. Ta peau est si douce Calypso, le souvenir de ta liqueur emplit encore ma bouche. Pour ne pas l'oublier j'ai cessé de boire du rhum. Je ne veux que ta saveur ma Calypso. Je veux te tenir encore dans mes bras et te faire gémir jusqu'à ce que tu jouisses comme pendant notre dernière nuit ensemble._**

**_Je suis à tes pieds Calypso… _**

**_Mes mains tremblent au souvenir de ton corps, mon sexe se tend jusqu'à me faire hurler de douleur. Mais lorsque je me libère enfin c'est à toi que je pense. _**

**_Lorsque nous nous retrouverons, j'embrasserais chaque parcelle de ton corps, je lécherais tes pieds puis tes cuisses, ton antre, tes seins, ta bouche… _**

**_Je t'aime Calypso et je ne de cesse d'attendre que nous soyons enfin réunis… _**

**_Alors tu deviendras ma femme, _**

**_A bientôt mon aimée. Tu me manques, _**

**_A jamais tien,_**

**_Ton Capitaine._**

Le regard vague, Jones reposa sa plume. Il souffla doucement sur la lettre puis la glissa dans une enveloppe qu'il serra dans une malle. Jones jeta un regard las sur les autres enveloppes qui, comme lui, attendaient de trouver leur destinataire. Puis, il caressa le tissu de la robe de satin qu'il avait embarquée sans que Calypso ne s'en aperçoive. Une robe blanche, une robe de mariée. Son cadeau pour leurs retrouvailles.

Jones ferma les yeux, imaginant Calypso la joie de son amante à la vue de la robe. Puis son corps dans la robe blanche et enfin leur mariage… La nuit de noce…

Sa main descendit jusqu'à son sexe et il s'imagina défaire les liens du corsage de la tenue de mariée. Là, il enfouirait son visage entre ses seins et… La main de Jones accéléra sur son sexe alors qu'il imaginait ses lèvres autour d'un des tétons de Calypso. Il le suçait, le léchait, la faisait gémir….

Jones s'appuya d'une main tremblante contre le mur tout en continuant ses caresses de l'autre. Maintenant, il descendait sa bouche jusqu'au ventre de Calypso, la blancheur de la robe laissant place au chocolat de la peau de sa promise. Il imagina les gémissements de Calypso alors qu'il s'agenouillait entre ses cuisses. Un cri étranglé lui échappa lorsqu'il se rappela le gout de son plaisir.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Jones ralentit ses mouvements avec désespoir. Il ne voulait pas, pas encore. Il n'était pas au bout de son rêve.

Son souffle accéléra alors qu'il s'imaginait se glisser dans l'antre humide et chaud de sa promise. Sa main se crispa sur son sexe et il accéléra, ses reins allant et venant au rythme de son fantasme. Un gémissement guttural lui échappa alors qu'il jouissait enfin.

Jones ouvrit les yeux, mi sonné mi frustré par l'orgasme incomplet qu'il venait de s'offrir. Le regard voilé, il ouvrit d'une main tremblante la boite à musique. La Complainte de Calypso s'éleva dans sa cabine et il se recroquevilla dans son lit, consolé à l'idée qu'un jour plus aucune distance ne les séparerait. Bientôt le rêve deviendrait réalité. Bientôt ….


End file.
